


R「花火」

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 王一博肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 对头 双杀手 一边打一边互骂一边做i非正常pao友转正的故事
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, 王一博肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	R「花火」

对头 双杀手 一边打一边互骂一边做i

非正常pao友转正的故事

——

西五区凌晨两点差五分，1908银行大楼里走进一个华裔面孔。丽思卡尔顿穿着得体的前台起身点了点头，用职业的微笑目送他进了电梯。

这位先生从半个月前入住，早出晚归，有时候甚至彻夜不归。她们没人知道他每天具体是什么时候离开，又什么时候回来。可是对方衣着讲究，无意间露出的袖扣都是Ermenegildo Zegna的天价拍卖款，故而也不去追究，都知道这是位好奇不得的人物。

“大人物” 肖战踩着皮鞋走出电梯，走廊柔软的地毯几乎屏蔽了他所有的声音。刚走到自己的房间，门居然从里面被打开。肖战下意识地侧身，刚想要先下手为强，对方先他一步地扼住了他想要动作的手腕，直径拽进了屋。

“唔——！！” 肖战被人抵在房门上凶狠地咬住了下唇，几乎是在同一时间闻到了空气里那股张扬的蔚蓝香。于是杀意变成了火气，他毫不犹豫地扬起腿就去绊王一博膝盖后方的腘窝，结果又是被人先一步抓住脚踝，流氓一样地拉着不放。

“放开！！” 肖战咬了王一博一口，对方才吃痛地移开压在他身上的身子。肖战艰难地摸索到了廊灯的开关，于是 “啪嗒”一声，屋内亮如白昼。

王一博那张碍眼的脸不过咫尺之间，几乎与他鼻尖碰鼻尖。

“你又跑过来干什么？” 肖战一条长腿倚在门上也站的笔直，挑着眉对上王一博的眼睛，星火在目光中溅射，颇有些居高临下的意味。

王一博意味不明地笑了一声，轻佻地去勾对方的下巴，重新吻在一起：“来操你。”

肖战听了这句话又想要骂人了，但被人敲开嘴巴勾住了舌头，这时候一旦发出些呻吟都会让他在气势上落到下风，他不喜欢那样。

更可耻的是自己身下那根东西也不给面子地有了感觉。虽然他表面上还梗着脖子皱着眉头，心里却是暗暗唾弃起自己。听这种话都能来感觉，真是被这狗东西给操熟了。

一遇上他好像就哪儿哪儿不对劲，骚的不像话。

王一博察觉到对方的走神，不悦地加快了动作。鲜少有人知道这位在国际上大名鼎鼎的Sean有如此这等的好身段，修身的黑色衬衫腰部收的极紧，让人看着就手痒。他记得自己曾经调侃过，说还杀什么人，肖战该使美人计。穿的骚点儿随便扭两下，是个男人都要把脑袋摘给他。

肖战当时抬起腿就踹了他一脚，漂亮的眼睛瞪了他一眼，冷冰冰的让他滚。

他那时候就硬的不像话。

而如今自己那双带着薄茧的手已然伸进了美人的衣服里。王一博把衣角胡乱扯出，惹得对方呜咽着后退，推搡他的胸口。王一博不依不挠地追上去，大手三两下就隔着衣料揉起了那团滚圆的屁股，顺着腰部往上攀，所到之处都撩起一阵燥热。

肖战被揉的节节败退，娇喘了一声，随即红了耳朵，更加暴躁道：“你他妈那么急干什么…操，别乱——唔！！”

突然，王一博从他的后腰上摸到了一块隐蔽的硬物，稍稍停了停动作，挑着眉问：“你刚从Vee那儿回来？”

肖战反身一躲就从王一博手臂中逃了出去，利落地抽出身后的硬盘，毫不回头地往电脑前走：“关你什么事？” 

“啧，” 王一博被推开以后颇为不满，三两步追了上去，把人从椅子前提了起来摁在桌上，膝盖顶开肖战并拢的两腿，毫不客气地肆意揉弄他腿间那一团，“你呛什么？吃呛药了？”

“…滚！”

“我抢了你伦敦那个活儿，不高兴了？”

“……” 肖战别过头去不说话，只是用皮鞋又一次抵在了王一博的腹部推拒。王一博看着对方别别扭扭的表情，不知道想到了什么，一下子就笑了，把人从桌子上捞起来，笑着吻了吻对方的唇瓣。

“王一博你是傻逼吗，谁准你亲我了？” 肖战又拿脚去踹他，这一次王一博没躲，挨了一脚却不知道疼似的，保持着双手撑在肖战身侧的姿势，站在原地一动不动。

他揶揄地看着肖战生动起来更加漂亮的脸，悠悠地说：“你是不是以为我跟伦敦那女的还有点什么？”

肖战反驳的话几乎是下意识就要脱口而出，但他看着王一博那副笃定的样子又没能说得出口：“…关我什么事，你那点儿破事我压根不想知道。”

“吃醋了？” 王一博看对方扭过头去不说话，仿佛证实了自己的猜测似的，兴奋的眼里放光。他压根不给肖战再辩驳的机会，把人扛起来往床上一甩就附身下去狂躁地亲吻对方，“你就是吃醋了。”

“我吃个屁的醋——不许脱！傻逼…我他妈不想做——啊唔唔！！”

肖战那些口是心非的话被王一博的手指堵住，色情地搅弄出一些嗯嗯啊啊的声音。半晌，王一博就三两下把肖战的裤子脱了个干净。男人脱掉上衣露出健硕的腰腹，拿过一个叼着一个套子撕开，熟练地套到了自己已然硬挺的性器上。

今天的王一博格外没耐心，借着肖战的口水草草开拓几下就迫不及待地往里挤。

硕大的龟头顶开那个数日未经过滋润的穴口，吸的王一博头皮发麻，而肖战则是闷哼了两声，手指因为用力攥着床单，指节都泛白。

“你他妈的王一博…把你那狗鸡巴塞进来之前能不能用一下润滑？！”

王一博又一次被他给气笑，毫不客气地又往里挤了大半截：“谁他妈是狗鸡巴，狗鸡巴在操你？” 

肖战感觉到自己逼仄的甬道整个都被滚烫的性器给填满，被对方顶的一个窒息，似是欢愉似是痛苦地媚叫两声，高高挺起了胸脯，错乱的呼吸尽数被堵在了喉咙里。

“放松点，你以前吃的不是挺快的吗，今天怎么这么紧？” 王一博埋在里面被吸的太紧，动弹不得，忍得额头冒汗，闻言恶狠狠地掴了一巴掌在人的侧臀，咬牙切齿地骂，“我看是一天不操你都不行！”

肖战支起身子又想要回呛，结果王一博似乎是知道他想干什么，先一步开始顶跨，噗嗤噗嗤地往肖战那个蜜穴里狠凿。肖战被顶的撑不住身子，跌回床上就开始抖着身子浪叫，但还是不服软，被操的狠了也只是骂两句：“轻点儿啊你…你他妈要把我弄死吗？！”

“我哪里舍得在床上弄死你？” 

王一博还嫌他的腿分的不够开，拽住对方的脚踝架在了自己的肩头，然后掐着肖战的细腰就又开始新一轮的抽插。龟头每每都会碾过肖战最为敏感的g点，带起一阵过电般的快意。那快意席卷了人从脚趾到头顶的每根神经，让人想要更多，又觉得太多了，受不住。

“嗯啊啊！！太多了——不行…嗯——！！” 肖战总觉得自己要被干坏了，身体都开始不受控制。终究还是崩溃了，摇头晃脑地蹬着腿就想要跑。

“你他妈又躲什么？！老子操的你不爽了？”

王一博不出任务的时候大多是冷漠寡言的，情绪外露都少。而他平常不见光的暴虐心理此时却被肖战激发的一览无余。

“自己抱好了给老子操！” 

他先是把肖战两腿并拢在一起拽回来，而后抽过一旁的皮带就利落地把被干的无力反抗的人绑了起来。肖战梗着脖子抗议了两下无果，两腿色情地高高伸直，被王一博压着又一次挺腰没入。

“啊啊嗯——！！！不行了…不行了呃啊！！！” 

肖战不得不听从对方的话，抱着自己的腿任人宰割。而他几乎是在被操进来的一瞬间就红着脸射了——白浊的精液淅淅沥沥地喷在了王一博的腹肌上，被对方揶揄地用手指沾取，然后放到嘴边舔了一下。

“你怎么这玩意儿都是甜的？”

肖战看着对方滚动的喉结和下颚线有些发晕，空气中欢爱和属于男性的荷尔蒙让人无法思考。他觉得对方不是真的在期待答案，只听到自己嘤咛了一声，说：

“你别吃…”

他终究还是短暂地软了态度，因为他感觉自己光是被王一博这么看着，就已经要高潮了。

王一博最受不了他在床上被操乖了以后那股子软绵绵的反差，压着他用完了两个套，而后直接不戴了，说戴着难受。肖战被搞得昏头昏脑的也拿他没办法。直到两个人去洗澡了肖战才得以发现对方身后一道狰狞的新伤。

他目光一下子就冷了，皱着眉头把王一博一同拽出了浴缸，换他把王一博压在床上：“伦敦？”

“嗯。” 

肖战不说话了。王一博一副流氓样，光是看着对方那些别别扭扭的小表情就浑身不对劲， 下身胀的难受，忍不住又搂着肖战的腰在他屁股缝里乱蹭。肖战还在生闷气，故意不搭理他，结果这男人自发自的弄的舒服，不一会儿就喘着粗气硬了：“给我上药？”

肖战跨坐在王一博身上，被他磨的心烦意乱，闻言默不作声地去够床头柜的碘酒棉签。结果他刚要从对方身上起来，就被王一博锢住了腰，对准了尚且松软的穴口一杆入洞。

“啊——！！” 肖战下意识地对着王一博的肩头就来了一圈，怒骂对方发神经。结果王一博抱着他坐在自己怀里充耳不闻，只是揉捏着肖战滚圆的翘臀，前后左右一下一下地用几把研磨着内壁。

肖战最受不了他这种不带蛮力的玩弄，明明不是激烈的大开大合，却能把他弄的水流一床，尖叫声咬着自己的唇瓣都忍不住。

“你他妈又发什么疯？！呃嗯——啊啊啊！！不要了…不要，太深了呜——嗯！！” 

肖战见自己无论怎么推搡怎么辱骂对方都没反应，便颠婆着身子打开了碘酒，用棉签沾取后恶狠狠地就往对方血红的伤口怼。王一博挨了这一下疼的抽气，更加暴虐地甩了一巴掌到肖战的臀尖，掀起一股色情的肉浪：“你他妈想谋杀我吗？！小婊子？”

肖战又被顶的嗯嗯啊啊说不出话了，于是两个人好像陷入了某种奇怪的对峙，你不服软我也不松手，用奇怪的方式把对方折腾的满头大汗，气息不匀地纠缠，肉体滚烫如火团。

“别住这儿了。” 王一博单手搂着肖战的屁股，另一只手用来掰开对方勾在自己脖子上的手。他厌恶地看了一眼那根沾满碘酒的棉签，一把夺走，随意地丢到了地上。

“什么？” 肖战眼眶里好像盛着伦敦阴郁的天，水雾低沉沉地要降落。细看又是亮莹莹的，让人不得不想要保护。

王一博手臂上的青筋突起，霎地把他整个人抱起来。肖战尖叫一声，两下身下相连之处挨的更紧，水也顺着腿根淫荡地滴了一地。

“我说，别留在费城。”

可肖战从来都不是需要他保护的人。

“你他妈…嗯呃——又在放什么狗屁？啊！！” 

肖战的呻吟因为男人的顶撞而变得破碎。他整个人像根浮萍一样攀附着王一博的身体，两腿盘在对方的腰后，深怕被颠下去。可偏偏王一博就是要他不好受似的，大手拖着他的屁股在屋子里一步一步地走，炙热的性器埋在身体里，温热的呼吸扑打在耳畔：“跟我回国。”

肖战听了这话不自觉地心跳加速，但嘴上永远不饶人，脚揣在王一博的后臀，怒骂道：“谁要跟你回国啊”，结果换来的只能是王一博更加粗鲁的顶撞和玩弄，好像要把肖战操到服软，操到乖巧才算完。

“你就是欠操！”

说完王一博便猛地一个深顶，龟头破开温热而又紧致的媚肉，直直碾到了最深的地方。那儿太娇嫩，王一博平常也不会操进来，一时间爽的两个人都停住了动作。肖战嗯啊一声浪叫，痉挛着到达了高潮，而王一博则是骂了一句什么，把人往落地窗上一抵就开始疯狂地往暖湿的穴口里凿。

“呜呜呜啊！！别搞了…要坏掉的，你他妈听见没？呃嗯啊啊啊！！！”

“操坏了最好，省的你整天骂我是什么狗鸡巴。”

肖战高潮过后更加敏感，几乎是被碰一碰都要颤抖着流水。酒店的地毯被他们糟蹋的惨不忍睹，在人前威风的美人愈发高亢难耐的呻吟声里，肖战的承受度终于到达了极限，好像再操真的会被操傻掉了一样。于是王一博大发慈悲地抽了出来———没有了几把做瓶塞，一股一股的前液混着淫水泄洪一样地从肖战屁股里流了出来，画面放浪的刺眼。

“你自己看看你流了多少水。

王一博随手捞起手机拍了几张特写，但自己还硬着没弄够，最后是握着抖成筛子的人的手给自己打出来的。肖战被操弄过后迷离的脸蛋儿太好看，他射了人一手，脑子里却想着下次要射他脸上。

“你能不能对我好点儿？”

只要肖战愿意，他也可以是跟王一博互相保护的人。

“那就跟我回国。我本来就对你比对谁都好。”

时间更晚了———或者说是早了也没什么错，因为费城的天一小时后就要亮了。有人抵死一辈子纠缠，可整顿好衣裳，下了床，还可以一同奔赴下一个黎明。

黎明是爱人共同的天亮。

——

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@十米九万李


End file.
